


My Lady Love, Ocean

by That_One_Fan_Girl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Beach Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Feral Behavior, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Magic, Mating Rituals, Mer!Allura, Mermaids, Mind Control, Possessive Allura, Possessive Behavior, Sleepy Cuddles, True Mates, Unhealthy Obsession, Vaginal Sex, village
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-09-16 12:53:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 9,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16954404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_One_Fan_Girl/pseuds/That_One_Fan_Girl
Summary: Blue, the sea’s colours, her mark. She blanks herself in such dangerous, such beautiful shades of blue. She is the mistress every man could wish for—dangerous, kind, loyal, beautiful, yet she belongs to no one, they belong to her.My lady love, my sea.





	1. My Love, My Lure

Deep blue, the seas, she blanks herself in such dangerous, such beautiful shades of blue. She is the mistress every man could wish for— dangerous, kind, loyal, beautiful, yet she belongs to no one, they belong to her.

 

Lance knew this maiden held his heart the moment her icy body took him in her frozen embrace as a child.

 

The townsfolk call him a dreamer, a crazy young man that should focus his looks and brains to real women that will bear him children.

 

 _Not_ _yet_ , he had told them. No woman held his heart or caught his eye.

 

 _A_ _strange_ _lad_ , they call him. 

 

Lance was called beautiful by men and women alike. Many wished he’d put his dreams of travelling the sea’s curvaceous body tucked away in a box way a lock and key and thrown to the waves all for a family. 

 

He promised them he would one day.

 

 _Beautiful_ _children_ , his mother told him. _I_ _want_ _some_ _beautiful_ _grandchildren_ _from_ _my_ _handsome_ _boy_.

 

Lance sat outside the fishing town, his eyes cast onto the ocean and her dancing body. Sand wiggled it's way in between his toes, the sky casted a dark blanket over the water. 

 

The water acts as a mirror, like a black dress with shimmering stars, silver shimmering orbs in the sky, the ocean was truly beautiful.

 

Lance signed over the memory. He had been approached by another woman today. She had asked for him to becomes hers, but he turned her away in an instant. He had been friendly about it, never wanting her to think she wasn't worthy of him, she was beautiful. Unfortunately, she didn't take his words to her heart and swore him out. 

 

His mother rushed to them, the girl’s threats becoming stronger, her voice boomed. His mother had broken them up, pushing the girl back and snapping back at the young woman.

 

His mother had told him to give up on this love he kept for the water, he was to be married by the end of summer. Whether he wished it or not.

 

He breathed in the salty air, the sweet sting of the air is heavenly, the best. He didn't wish to go back home, he wanted to stay with the gentle crash of the waves, the hypnotic tumble of the waves, he loved it.

 

He won't be able to come to see this whenever he wants, part of his life pushed away from something he hasn't found the right thing yet. As the town slept, the moon glimmered with a warm buttermilk glow in the cold dead night. With a heavy sigh, Lance took to his feet.

 

He walked down the shoreline, his feet soaked in salty tears of the sea. The waves stroke the sand, beating away at the sandy rubble, the ocean sung her siren song, only he could hear the sweetness of her voice.

 

Suddenly, the ocean’s heavenly song, which should be the only sound flooding the night was shattered by a gentle, goddess-like voice wailing out a lustful song that broke the calm of ocean’s voice.

 

He stopped, head turning to the water where the moaning voice came from. His mouth became dry and mind lightened upon seeing her. Her voice is blissful, muscles loosen.

 

Syrup soaked skin, lovely ivory lashes, long fluffy frost hair that bleed into the dark mirroring waves, she carefully carved and curved rose out from the water with her chest busty and plump and bare. Her body arched upward to the moon, hands under to rolling waves and eyes closed and mouth open—her mouth bleeding soothing songs. Her teeth are sharp like cutlery.

 

Lance swallowed back spit, eyes locked on the _alluring_ woman. He body was trembling, fear, arousal rushes over his body like rain.

 

She stopped, her eyes, cerulean, lonely eyes longingly stare up at the moon. It's like she let out a call that hasn't been answered. An animalistic click leaves her throat, she looks annoyed, lonely. 

 

When she turns, she is facing him. Her eyes turn to daggers, her teeth bared to him with a snapped at him. Lance came back to his senses, stepping back in awe.

She was dangerous, bit also beautiful. He let out a single word—it slipped passed his lips like a sneaky snake. _Gorgeous._ Thewoman froze like she understood his words. Her eyes widen, mouth gapes like she knows something he doesn't before diving into the water. 

 

Her body plunged into the water, a dark purple tail flails up out of the inky black of the mirrored water. Lance was left in awe, alone and _lured_ in by a creature of the deep. 

 

The lovely lady blue herself had hidden creatures of myth away under the waves of her ever-changing rolling waves of her lovely dress.

 

 

To be continued...


	2. My Love, My Human

 

Allura held her claw to her lip, her body arched back into a lazy circling movement. She had been left to her thoughts, her pod knowing not to describe her time of loneliness. 

 

She should feel her heart swelling with gladness, an unwanted greed should take over her, but why a creature on the surface of all things?

 

The heavens, the ocean mother herself, had played a cruel joke on her. For many moons, Allura cursed the fact that she had not taken a mate, a partner to share her songs with—only to find that the only thing she brought to her was a Land Crawler. A beautiful Land Crawler none the less, with his tawny skin and nevy blue eyes— he was inhuman, but way a _Land Crawler of all things?_

 

She had gone to the surface to broadcast her song in hope to draw in her mate not expecting it to be a human male. He should not have been able to hear her unless she was calling out to drown him, but her intentions were not ill. 

 

Her mouth, warm and toothy, held her claw between them. Her jaw grinds back and forth on the nail of her index finger while thinking of the human. An ever-growing pain strikes at her heart and filled her belly with an unknown feeling of dread. 

 

Coran had spoken with her, saying that she must have come across her forever beloved because of how ansi she had been upon returning to them, how on-edge she had been, and quiet. 

 

 _You are finally experiencing what it means to finally have a mate, you should act on those instincts before they become hard to control,_ Coran had told her Allura didn't know how to feel, but she knew she must see that Land Crawler again. 

 

* * *

 

The sun warms her flesh, cooks in the burning rays of the few hours of light were left. Allied barely visited the surface, she saw no need to waste time at gazing at a world she will never belong to. But now her mate is among them, the Land Crawlers. 

 

She peers over to the strange creations the humans had built for shelter from where she bobs in the salty bath of water. In the light, she sees him, the human male that struck her inner beast.

 

He was far lovelier in the light of the sun, a happier—more electric personality, but with the blanket of the moon left him looking a more mystery, alluring beauty that she must have.

 

He held a vessel of fish corpses, his smile beaming as he laughs a most heavenly chuckle. A strange want fogs her mind blinds her from the wariness she kept around those foreign monsters that roamed on land. 

 

When his eyes fell to the ocean, she ducks under the barreling waves— cheeks hot and heart throbbing in a new, every welcomed pain.

 

Her mind has been made up, she would have this human as her mate. She would take him by the end of the summer circle before she migrates once more for the winter moon cycle to begin.

 

 

 

To be continued...


	3. My Love, My Moon

 

Lance sat top the cliff, his foot dangles off of the bear edge. His heart is filled with iron, weighing down his mind and body, yet when he takes a deep breath of the salty sea air, it flooding his lungs.

 

Lance looked to the moon, a fine mistress in shape and grace—flying above them. the moon’s full glow over the water’s surface reminds him of the siren, that water witch’s heavenly voice and yet she is as fine as the sea.

 

He must be made to find a woman of the water and fancy her over the land breathers, the women on land that beg for him to woo them. 

 

 _Maddness_ , they had said. _A siren singing her song? He must have been drunk._ They told him. He must be out of his mind. But knew what he saw was not him being drunk nor tipsy. He hadn't had a drink all that day. But with her voice he must have been.

 

Lance was ready to head in for the night if it wasn't for that same lovely voice singing her sadden toon. To his wandering young eye, Lance found himself keeping contact with the siren from the night before.

 

Her eyes held hunger—a wild beast underneath her flesh. She was watching him, her _prey_. Lance, throwing out any rhyme or reason, took to his feet, slowly walking down the side of the cliff to the beach below. 

 

She sang for him, his willingness to hear her deadly toon, yet he didn't find himself under her spell. He went to her willingly. 

 

Lance stared at her from the shoreline, watching for any movements. Slowly, the siren swam to shore, up until she had to crawl did she stop. 

 

Foolishly, he walked until his feet were taken under the waves. The best stops her song, looking at him with content, and care.

 

 _Strange_ , he thought.

 

”What’s your name?” he let slip, not knowing if the best could speak human tongue.

 

She tilted her head to the left, then right before grinning. ”Allura, ” came out the gentle words of a beast. The young man blinked, not guessing that the alluring beast would have such a name or a name at all.

 

He swallowed, ”I'm Lance, ” he crooked, shoulders tense and cheeks warm.

 

Allira smiled, her mouth filled with sharp teeth. Lance swallowed. ”A beautiful name, ” she hissed. It was slow and almost broken her words, but Lance could still hear the charm and allure in her voice.

 

”Lance!” came his sister’s voice from afar. Lance turned to where his sister was just out of sight. 

 

”I must go, ” he hissed, walking back out from the waves. Allura reached for him, knowing that she wouldn't be able to catch him. He turned back to face her, her pouting face. ”I want to see you again, ” he spoke.

 

”Lance!” called his brother.

 

Allura’s fins thrilled and mouth cracked in a small grin. Lance found his heart pounding. She pointed to a cave behind the cliff, where children cannot play because of the sharp rocks and poison moss. ”I'll be in there by the morrows sunset, ” she hissed with a grin.

 

Lance nodded, face flush. He waved her ado, ”bye, ” he said.

 

Allura’s fingers flutter, her smile smug. ”Good eve, _Lance_.” Lance stiffened as Allura tasted his name. Each letter tolling off her sharp tongue and the playful glint in her eyes. 

 

Was he in love? Bewitched?”

 

Allura slithered back into the water just before Lance’s siblings came over the hill.  ”There you are, ” his sister called. ”Stop staring at the waves. You're late for dinner.”

 

Lance turned them with a smile, ”sorry.”

 

 

To be continued... 


	4. My Love, My Beast

 

Allura swam around in a circle, filled with joy and pride. She had finally spoken with the human male. He heart swelled. Allura knew for sure that it was true, he belonged to her and her alone.

 

 _Lance_ , his name. Oh, Mother Ocean, it made her twirl with giddiness. She whispered his name—it danced on her tongue. The flavour of only his name mad ever lustfull.

 

Her pond had never seen the usually cold and strict Allura so happy and filled with want—so willing to breed, and with a human that matter.

 

Allira had been many things, but a lustful, possessive, beast had never been one of them. She was prideful, a leader in the scales and flesh. They looked up to her, now they fear of the bead that wants to take over.

 

Ocean had told her it was only natural, they had nothing to fear as long as they leave her to her earning over the human, her Lance.

 

 _You are not well,_ Keith had told her, only wanting the best for her. Allura only smiled, telling him she had finally found her fated one.

 

Shiro knew what it meant to be a primal beast when it came to courting, but he warned her not to be fully taken over by this monster inside her. She might even hurt her mate. That is the last thing she wants. He, _Lance_ , he must be kept safe and warm. She’d never.

 

 _Try forcing that eagerness on hunting._ Stiro told her. She became a monster during their morning hunt. Allura pushed herself to the limit and killed for sport. It became.a test to see if the could provide for her Lance. She proved well indeed with all her catches.

 

Allura, well feed and tired, nested against the mossy floor of the cave. She had become giddy and restless—only wanting to see and hear her Lance. 

 

The sun didn't start to set hours later. But when she heard his sweet voice, Allura knew he would soon join in her world.

 

 

To be continued...


	5. My Love, My Thoughts

 

The clouds are smoky whisps, dark and eerie, the sky black with one the star lighting the sky. Lance couldn't keep his eyes off the dark sky. He was waiting to hear the siren sing her song or sorrow. 

 

He had been bold, his feet dipping into sloshing waves of the port, where if she did show, she would be able to drag him in if he wasn't fast enough. It doesn't seem like such a bad way to go. Being drowned by a lovely creature, surrounded in the very thing he loves.

 

He pondered the thought more, looking up at the crisp moon. He could not forget their meeting. 

 

They are to meet again, _again_. He thought to himself with a strange giddiness inside his chest. 

 

Lance sat on the shore through the night until dawn. The waves kicked up onto his knees and salt wiggled its way under his pants, but he loved it all the same.

 

Lance continues his day in a daze. Allura clouds his mind like a lovestruck boy planning his first kiss with a girl at school. He carried out his job with a slight slur in his voice and a gleam in his eye.

 

”Are you alright boy?” his boss asked once Lance started his break.

 

Lance only let out a soft sigh, ”I think I'm in love, ” he mutters, smiling at the image of Allura swimming ground in his head.

 

The men in the room stilled before chuckling. ”You mean that bloody ocean water?” he squeaked, ”we know, lover boy, ” he sneered, which seemed to make the others let out hearty chuckles.

 

Lance shook his head, ”no, no, ” he muttered before sighing as he let his body fall back into the chair. ”This time.it's  different, ” he said, ” I’m in love with a flesh and bone woman.”

 

The men fell still once more, in fact, a man even dropped his pipes he’d been in a mid smoke with. 

 

”Tis’ it true boy?” one asked. Lance can only nod.

 

The room seemed to cheer, ”our boy is finally in love!” one shouts, making them all cheer. 

 

”Drinks on me!” laughs another.

 

”Pay up,” some snicker, glad they betted on Lance falling in love before summer’s end.

 

He could not care as men slapped his back and cheer him on. His mind, strangely enough, was on focused on Allura.

 

He must be going mad or something.

 

To be continued...


	6. My Love, My Kisses

 

 

Lance shuffles down to the cave. He’s quick and nimble and careful. No one sees the young man as he sloshed through the water alone. 

 

Once hidden by the mouth of the cave, Lance lets out a sigh of relief, his back pressing against the wet walls of the cave. 

 

The waves echo off the rocks and I to the damp walls to be spat out against the wind. Lance never knew such a sound can take his breath away. 

 

Suddenly, a splash, different from the others, catches his ear. His eyes open to Allura. Her smile is all giddy and tail excitedly splashes against the rough waves. 

 

Sheepishly, he swallows. _Beautiful_ , he thinks, just looking into her Arctic eyes. 

 

”You—came, ” she speaks in a soft and slightly broken voice. ”Lance, ” she says. A shiver chases down his spine as she that's his name.

 

He gives a hasty wave, ” hello, ” he says with a shy smile. Slowly, he shuffles over to where she is perched atop moss.

 

Allura smiles as Lance sits in front of her. His legs are crossed and he leans back on his arms, trying to relax. It makes her crack a wider grin. 

 

Lance is stiff in his sitting position, but Allura wants him to be comfortable around her. Slowly, she reaches for his boot, her fingers dance across the leather as if she has never touched on before. This act makes Lance turn to stone like he’s ready to run or kick. 

 

”I have never seen a human appendage up close before, ” she whispers in her best voice. Talking above Land is harder to muster. 

 

Allura knows it is bad to lie, and to her fated one at that, but she needs Lance to trust in her, that she is kind and wants to be with him. Lance doesn't need to know she has eaten human, killed them—he just needs to fall in love with her and let her take him.

 

”I've never seen a mermaid before, ” he chuckles lightly. This brings a smile to her lips, her human is so kind.

 

”May I see?” she asks. Lance nods, face rosy.

 

He takes off the thick leather around his foot. If Allura can remember correctly, the right name for the foot protector is a boot. Lance also peels off a long white cloth around his foot before setting it down into the waves.

 

Allura can't help wanting to laugh, though she holds it back, his toes are just the cutest little things. Slowly, she reaches up to place a hand on the smoothness of his skin. Lance shivers to her icy touch, but does not pull his foot away. 

 

”They are adorable, ” she says, gently wiggling the nubs. She traces her finger down the skin of the heel to the bottom of his foot.

 

Lance laughs softly, ”be careful, I'm ticklish, ” he says.

 

A playful urge stricks Allura in the heart upon seeing his face flush red. She brings his foot up to her lips and kisses the tip of his toes. Lance turns to stone, face a new crimson as Allura carefully kisses up the flesh of his foot. 

 

She looks up at him with dark eyes and licks her lips. He’s delicious. Sweet and savoury flesh with a coat of salt water. 

 

Lance tries to hold in his choked breath as a beautiful woman, a _mermaid_ , tastes him with her long, snake-like tongue. He swallows back his want to laugh and fear by letting out a nervous chuckle of the two things he’s trying to hide. 

 

”You aren't going to eat me, are you?” he jokes lightly.

 

Allura stops kissing his feet to give him a wicked grin. A dark, animal possessed grin, ” you should have asked that before, ” she says, letting go of his foot. ”I don’t want to eat you.”

 

Lance lets his barefoot curl into him as he looks down at Allura. Her tail is playfully splashing in the waves and her head tucked in her arms, her eyes refusing to leave him.

 

He swallows, he is a fool. ”Well, that's good, ” he starts, ” because I really want to see you again.”

 

Unconsciously, Allura let's out a joyful thrill of her fins and a high chirp. She covers her mouth with her claw, face red. She hasn't made that noise since she was a hatchling. Her face flushes red with embarrassment as fully confident laughter bounces off the cave walls.

 

”That was so cute, ” Lance says, making Allura swoon. Her mate likes her, _really_ likes her. 

 

How desperately she wants to pull his face to hers so she may kiss him and pull him under the waves. _Patience_ , she tells herself. He will be hers soon. She must keep him happy.

 

 

To be continued...


	7. My Love, My Summer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the accidental update. I didn’t mean for it. Here is the finished chapter.

 

The thrash of the waves was becoming restless with the rise of heat in the summer. 

 

Lance began his early summer days slaving away at the wharf, on the boat and at the port. The smell of fish taint his nose and leave and leaves an odd taste in his mouth.

 

Allura came to visit in the dark of night when only the moon was only peeking out from the mountains across the bay, did she appear to him—when he had free time to meet with her.

 

She would share to loveliest of songs and would encourage him to join. Lance became lost in her notes, them all too beautiful. On some nights, he did join in on her song, he would see the joy in her eyes made his heart swell.

 

Lance thought he was going along his day regularly. Maybe a little more eager to get off work, but him finishing work wont make the sun go down any faster.

 

It isn’t until his boss pointed out his strange behaviour did Lance notice his behaviour.

 

”You alright there boy?” he said while Lance was carrying a barrel of fish along.

 

”I’m sorry, sir, was I acting weird?” he asked, putting down the fish and whipping his hands on his pants.

 

The made a face as he shook his head. ”Nope, you just seem a little too eager to get out of work the last few days.”

 

One of the older men laughed, taking out his cigarette to smile with rotten teeth at Lance,” probably that girl he was talken about.” The others start to laugh. ” What, we ain't pretty enough for you?” he puffed out a cloud of smoke.

 

Lance doesn't say a word. He isn't wrong, but he isn't right either. Him working harder won't make the sun fall faster. He simply smiled, ” sorry, but what I do after work is my business, ” he said.

 

From behind, Lance is tackled, pinned down an arm around his throat. ”Common buddy, you have to tell us about the little lady that made you fall flat on your face?”

 

Lance feels his cheeks go red, his innards burn. ”I barely know her, ” he muttered, eyes lowering to the ground.

 

The gang snickers, crowding around him. ”Common boy, you've got to have something with that little lady. A man maybe?” the boss asked with a playfully raised brow.

 

Lance feels small under their watchful eyes. ”Allura, ” he muttered.

 

This seemed to please the group as they snicker. Lance knows they are all kind people, but sometimes he doesn't like being the youngest out if his workplace.

 

”How about we go out for drink lad?” one  suggested, making the other nod and laugh amongst themselves.

 

”No, I really shouldn’t—“ Lance is cut off, not even getting a word in before he is hauled off to the pub.

 

 

To be continued...


	8. My Love, My Goof

 

The hot season always cools once the moon goddess takes her watch for the night. Allura treasures the blissful time of the night.

 

Humans, on the other hand, saw it as a time to celebrate and sing and dance. Allura enjoys hearing their music, and their songs, though some of their voices are off tone. Unlike her human, who can sing only the loveliest of songs her ears have ever heard.

 

The drummed on barrels, and strummed string boxes. Woman tucked up their skirts and twirled around a pit of fire as children chase each other with sparks on sticks. 

 

It seemed that this was a time where the ultimate joy took place. Where men and woman took time out of their day to be with one another. Some men, on the other hand, took to the sea for fish.

 

Her pod had become wary of her travelling to the surface more and more. She did nothing but growl and send them away. Who were they to tell her how to court her mate? He must choose to be with her willingly, or be will not be the same, empty. 

 

Allura allowed her head to fall into her folded arms, listening to the sounds of laughter are drowned by the slosh of the ocean’s dress find its way into the cave. The moon sets its spell upon the harbour town, easing them into slumber as the night grows older.

 

She waits for her mate to come, to new her where they always did. When she hears his mere footsteps, she beams with joy and turns to see him enter. ”Lance, ” she greets.

 

The smell is rather odd, it burns her nose and makes her head dizzy. Lance stumbles atop the moss and slips down till his feet dip into the water. ”Hello beautiful, ” he giggles, cheek burning crimson.

 

”Lance, you seem ill, ” she says, swimming to meet his feet. She rises up, on hand on his knee and the other on his forehead, ” you're burning up.”

 

Lance moves her hand to his cheek, humming lovingly into her palm. ”I'm fine, ” he says, ” I had a few drinks with some of the guys at my work.”

 

”Ah, ” she beams, ” those drinks that make humans act silly, ” she says, ” your acting silly now.” 

 

He chuckles, ” yeah, silly, ” he sighs, ” I shouldn't of had that much because now I'm all goofy.”

 

Slowly, Lance leans back into a mossy rock, taking Allura with him. ”Are you sleepy?” she asks, allowing her body to be held in his warm embrace. She couldn't wait to have him by her side all the time.

 

He closes his eye, ” yeah, ” he sighs, letting his hands carefully hold her against him, allowing her to slip out whenever she wants. ”I’m sorry, I was really looking forward to talking with you today, ” he whispered.

 

Allura hums, ”sleep. I'll be here when you wake, ” she whispered as he drifts to sleep. ”Sleep well, my mate.”

 

 

 

To be continued...


	9. My Love, My Morning

 

The sweet smell of the ocean woke him from a gurgly slumber. Lance stirs in his sleep, his hand slipping down the thin waist of the woman that slept on top of him. Her hair smells of sea salt and freshly picked berries. He couldn’t help but sniff it, wanting to be transported by the sweet scent. 

 

She smiles in her sleep, a soft and tender grin as she rests atop the slow rise and fall of his chest. Her upper half kept him warm, her bare body draped over him like a blanket. Allura’s tail dips into the water, it’s limp limb rocking back and forth with the gentle cradle of the ocean.

 

Lance lets his hand move to her hair, slowly, he strokes her misty curls. His fingers tremble, scared he might wake _his_ sleeping beauty.

 

Lance blushes, _his_ , he thought. _No_ , _not_ _yet_. Lance wants to make himself from how embarrassing his thoughts are. It may be because he’s never really _loved_ anyone outside of his family before but it's taking its toll on him now. He becomes giddy at the smallest of thoughts—like imagining them holding hands or Allura singing as he watched. It makes his heart throb. And with every passing day, his some stray thoughts of his become unpure and more demanding of his attention.

 

Lance refuses to think such thoughts, but it becomes more taxing as the time he spends with Allura become longer, and Lance finds himself spending more and more time with her—it is painful to spend any more than a few hours apart from Allura.

 

Allura hums before pushing up on his chest. Her hair falls over her face like a net. Softly, she chuckles, throwing her hair back over her shoulders. ”Morning, love, ” she says. ”Are you well rested and no longer silly?” she asks. Allura feels his hand on the back of her head and takes it to her cheek.

 

Lance smiles, ” yeah, ” he says, ” because you're here to warm we up.” 

 

Allura lifts her tail out from the water, ”my pleasure, ” she says. ”I want to rest with more often—I enjoy your body heat.”

 

Lance can feel his face heat up, a goofy grin crossing his lips. He just wants to hold her, pressing her body up against his as sleep some more, or ever just stare into her artic eyes.

 

His stomach, on the other hand, has decided to kill the mood with a demanding growl. 

 

Allura’s eyes seem to sparkle, ” are you hungry?” she asks, ” should I go hunt for something?” she asks, leaning forward.

 

Lance’s conflicted about what to say. God, he is hungry, and Allura seems to be so excited—but he doesn't want to be rude. But Allura seems determined.

 

”Okay, ” he says, ” if it isn't too much trouble, ” he sheepishly excepts.

 

Allura lets out a chirp, ” not at all, ” she says with a wide, sharp-toothed grin. ”Please, wait here—make a fire—I’ll return shortly with many delicious morsels.”

 

 

To be continued...


	10. My Love, My Hunt

 

Allura loves the thrill of the hunt. She’s giddy with excitement, wanting to please her Lance. If only in a few tides long passing, they have already spent a night together, just sleeping in each other's warmth, but what could that lead to at the end of the lunar cycle? 

 

Allura feels her flesh crawl—wanting to have him closer—have him by her side. _Soon_ , she thought. She must only wait.  

 

Allura works quick, not allowing her skills to rust as the gathers as many fish,  molluscs and seaweed as she can muster to carry. 

 

Keith and Shiro swim past her, looking at her with a confused gaze. They trail behind her, clicking their tongues and chirping to grab her attention. 

 

It works, her turning back to look upon the concerned members of her pod. They bomb her with questions—targeting her strange behaviour and odd mannerisms.

 

She tells them it is because she is courting—she has to prove that she can take care of him—and that is the end of it as she races off to Lance, who has to be starving.

 

Lance looks happily surprised when she plops down her finds. There is already a fire burning, drawing Allura’s eyes to it in amazement. Carefully, she leans closer to the dancing heat. It burns her face, and she likes it. ”It's beautiful, ” she whispers. Lance smiles, his heart pounding as he watches Allura smile at the flame.

 

Allura liked to sit quietly and what Lance create a meal out of what she brought him. He took out a switchblade and skinned the flesh of the fish, and cracked open clams she had picked. He used the seaweed to salt the fish, what a clever mate she has, Allura felt proud.

 

When he handed Allura a piece to try, she gladly took a bite into the fish and thrilled at the taste— _amazing_.

 

Her mate truly is something wonderful.

 

 

To be continued...


	11. My Love, My Festivities

 

It was the harvest moon, a night where the moon is and crisp. The market place is closed, and the festivities lay around the beach.

 

Children play, man and woman sing and dance. A large bonfire was constructed far from the water, stand that held free food and treats games and nicknacks for all. 

 

It was a time to give and share, to have fun, and Lance did enjoy himself. His family was there, he was able to sing and play his guitar, to frolic in the waves with his peers and friends and family, but he wished he could spend time with Allura.

 

It was strange, Lance found it becoming harder to be apart from Allura. It's like an addiction, he was addicted to her voice and seeing her smile. 

 

He was supposed to be spending time with her, and yes, spending time with the town is a spectacular time, but he gets so little time with her already, and wanted to be with her—a lot now.

 

He stares out to the sea longingly. He didn't bother to take another bite of his deep fried squid on a stick. He let the gentle sound of the ocean drown the ecstatic music and life from his village.

 

He can't stand being apart from her, he can't take it. Many times that night, he has sought out the gaze of the cave—wanting to seek out the strange  familiarity of the dangerous cave.

 

Even now, Lance’s longing stare still searches for a hint that Allura is waiting for him.

 

”Lance, will you play something for us?” a girl asked, holding a guitar up to him. A few girls flock with her, a few children looking at him with the biggest of eyes.

 

Lance smiles, ” of course I can, ” he said, taking the instrument.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Allura knew that Lance wasn't going to be able to meet her, but that didn't stop her from watching from afar.

 

She smiled fondly at her human dancing with young children and singing the songs of the sea. 

 

She wished she could dance with him, sing the songs they sang together and hold one another under the Goddess of the moon and taste food that he enjoys.

 

Lance’s laughter rings out across the blanket of water to her ear. It makes her purr, wanting to hear his voice and his lips on her skin. 

 

Allura does nothing to hide her jealous to only herself when she sees how woman swoon over him, her mate. She wants to draw his attention, to only have it only on her. 

 

She watches his gaze, his lonely eyes searching the water. Allura knows it's for her. It hurts to watch her mate look lonely.

 

She growls when a group of woman come up to him with a box string, begging him to play. It was clear they were favouring him as a potential mate. Allura wished she could walk on land and show them that he was hers.

 

But hearing him sing with that heavenly voice calmed her. The sweetness and soothing to the ear. The talented strumming he performed to the crowd. Her mate is talented, perfect. 

 

Maybe it's okay to allow them to see his talent and skill, so maybe it's okay to watch him play. 

 

One day, she wants to do something like this. With him. Together. Like they should be.

 

 

To be continued...


	12. My Love, My Jealousy

 

Allura hated being apart from Lance. It couldn't be helped, with him being on land and her water. She wants to be with him, now—he needs to be with her. 

 

Lance had told her something that made her ill. He was going to a marriage meeting.

 

Allura was confused for a moment, but after Lance explaining marriage is like mating, but not permanent and can change whenever the couple is not happy. She doesn't like that, being unfaithful to their mate, she would be loyal to Lance forever.

 

” _I’ll cherish you forever, Lance,” she said._

 

It made him blush and smile. Allura sweeps with ride whenever she can make him smile and makes his face red.

 

While swimming around, Allura couldn't stop thinking. The summer was almost over, and Allura knew that she _needs_  to act fast. 

 

Lance can't get married to anyone. He belongs to her—and her alone.

 

As she swam deeper, Allura came across Keith, who has been acting far stranger than she. She heard from Shiro, that Keith has taken a liking to a human girl on land.

 

He was pacing back and forth, worried. Allura travelled over to him and asked him what was the matter.

 

Her eyes widened when he asked her if she knew what a marriage meeting was.

 

* * *

 

 

Lance did think his mother would do it, set him up for a marriage meeting. 

 

The girl was lovely. Long blond hair, milky white skin, and dark eyes filled eyes. Her name is Romelle, a lovely young girl that he took to quite nicely.

 

She lives in the town over and was filled with life. She was easily excitable and loved to explore. She was great company, and would make a great wife, but Allura has his heart.

 

Lance wanted to tell her, that another has his heart. 

 

He took her down to waves, sitting down on the rocks. He felt bad about turning her down, his mother had gone through all the trouble to set him up.

 

He sighs, staring out to the waves, ” I have to apologize, ” he said.

 

”Pardon?” Romelle asked, ” what for?” 

 

Nervously, Lance scratches the back of his neck, ” my mother set this up so I could marry, but the truth is, I already have someone that has stolen my heart, ” he confessed. ”I can't marry you.”

 

Romelle sighs, ” Oh thank the Gods, ” she said, into her hands, ” I must confess, I have someone I love—I desperately want to be with him, but I think it may be impossible.”

 

”Impossible?” Lance echoes.

 

She nods, ” you'd call me crazy if I told you, ” she said.

 

Lance scootches forward, ” try me, ” he told her with a soft smile, ” my tale may be even more absorb.”

 

Romelle cracks a sheepish smile, ”okay, ” she said, ” I'm in love with a merman.” Lance can't hold in the sudden burst of laughter. Romelle pushes him, ” see!” she yells, ” I told you it was ridiculous.”

 

Lance shook his head, ” no, no, ” he said, smiling, ” I'm in the same boat.” Romelle looked at him as if he was mad. ”She’s the love of my life, a beautiful mermaid that I can't be away from.”

 

Romelle smiled, ” then I wish you the best of luck.”

 

”And to you as well.”

 

 

 

To be continued...


	13. My Love, My Lust

 

Lance’s mother threw a glass at him. _My_ _fool_ _of_ _a_ _boy_! She yelled at him, grabbing her slipper. _Can’t you see I'm trying to find you a wife?! Stop with this ocean nonsense!_

 

She didn't understand, even when Lance explained that both he and Romelle didn't wish to be wed together. 

 

Lance stood at the doorway as his mother threw insult after insult at him. Lance shut his eyes and took it. 

 

He listened to his brothers mutter about him being fool to turn away a lovely lady. And his sisters gossip about him disappearing more and more.

 

 _You are no son of mine._ His father had said, making Lance wince. _Come_ _back when you lose that obsession and ready to make a real family._

 

So Lance left for the night. He could just sleep in the cave that night. Allura was waiting for him anyway.

 

Lance inches down the sand and into the mouth of the cave. He smiles at Allura’s tail splashing and her grinning back at him. 

 

”Good eve, love, ” Allura coos at him.

 

”It is, ” he says, taking his place near the water.

 

Allura reaches out her hand to his cheek. Lance leans into the frozen touch, loving her soft yet cold hands. ”I’ve missed you, ” she said.

 

Lance leads her palm to his mouth and kisses it, ” and I, you, ” he whispers. ”I could never be with a woman other than you.”

 

Allura’s heart swells, and her face heats. ”Then please stay with me? Never leave, stop leaving me, ” she whispers. ”Just be mine.”

 

Lance chuckles bitterly. ”You know if I could, I would, ” Lance whispers. 

 

Allura clicks her tongue, to comfort Lance’s sadness. She reaches up to hold his face, and purrs when Lance lovingly leans into her gentle hold.

 

Slowly, she lifts herself out of the water to kiss him. At first, Lance is taken aback, but soon leans into Allura’s weight, landing on his back.

 

When they part, Allura has him pinned down. She looms over Lance, her arms caging him in on either side.

 

It was the night after Lance had met with that woman and Allura wants Lance. 

 

Lance reaches up to run his fingers in her hair, making her chirp. Her human’s touch is so warm, it makes her shiver and cheeks pink.

 

Lance leans up to kiss her again, and Allura gladly kisses back. Her fingers pull at his shirt, wanting to feel him—touch him. 

 

Lance let's her pull off the shirt. Allura is completely on top of him, loving the heat resonating from his chest.

 

Lance pulls apart from her, and takes her hand, placing it on his chest, where his heart pounds. ”Do you feel it?” Lance says. Allura nods. ”This is how fast my heart throbs for you, ” he whispers. 

 

Allura takes his hand and places it on her chest. ”Mine as well.”

 

Whenever she is around Lance, she is  vulnerable. Wanting to have him, but also letting him see her every crack. 

 

”Please be my mate, ” she begs, Allura never being known ever begging. Never. She is proud, and strong, but weak when it came to Lance, her human.

 

”It would be my honour, ” Lance says.

 

 

To be continued...


	14. My Love, My Breeding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for being away. My father is in the hospital, ICU, and my family is a mess. I'm feeling a lot better this week. Thank you all for being so patient with me

 

Slow and gentle his palm cups her lower back and the other holding her hand, palms facing one another as they kiss.

 

Lance’s clothing was spread out atop the mossy rocks as his back lays on the sand. Allura pins him den with her weight.

 

Their bodies moulded together perfectly. His dick slid into her folds with ease, making both shake with pleasure. Her hips rock with the steady buck of Lance’s hips.

 

They pull their lips apart. Allura’s head falls into Lance’s shoulder and moans. ”My love, please be gentle, ” she begs softly into his flesh.

 

Lance lets a shaky breath out as they move together gently. His grip on her lower hip hardens, making Allura shudder. 

 

She squeezed his hand tightly, claws drawing blood from his flesh. Lance hisses through his bitten lip at the pain. ”Sorry, ” she apologizes.

 

His hand slides up her back and into her hair. He held her cheek and kissed her. Allura chirps happily inside his mouth before he pulls back. ”You aren't hurtting me, ” he said. 

 

”I am not?” she asked.

 

Lance nods, ” everything is pleasurable with you, ” he whispers. 

 

Allura shrieks with joy, going to attack his face with gentle pecks. She pulls back only to press her forehead against his, only hand holding his cheek. ”I love you, ” she mutters. ”My Lance, my beautiful mate, ” she whispers a moan as they move together slowly. ”Let me make you mine, ” she begs.

 

Lance picks up the pace of his hips, mornings softly. Passionately, Lance kisses her. 

 

”Please make me yours, ” he whispers against her lips. ”I’ll belong to you, please let me be with you.” 

 

A sudden and very dark desire boils inside Allura. ”Mine, ” she growls.  Suddenly, she bares her fangs, sinking them into Lance’s shoulders.

 

His scream echoes off the damp walls of the cave. Allura gasps with his flesh and blood between her teeth. She pulls back, holding her bloody jaw as she looks down at him with pleading eyes.

 

”I'm so sorry—my love, please, I never meant to harm you, ” she begs. ”Oh moon goddess above, please be alright, ” she plead.

 

Lance tried chuckles, holding the side of his neck with a bashful yet painful smile. Allura’s cheek brightens red as Lance leans up to kiss her. 

 

His tongue slips into her mouth, making the mermaid moan. When they part, Allura sadly glares down at him, pouting. Her hand never left his. ”Does this mean you aren't mad at me?” she asks.

 

He touched her face with such love and care. ”Of course not, ” he said. ”It might leave a scar, but it means I'll always have you with me, ” he said, lovingly touching the teeth marks before his face goes red and eyes look away from her. ”Plus I think we have a different problem, ” he mutters.

 

Suddenly, Allura feels it, deep inside her womb was filled with him. She had been so caught up in seeing if her beloved was okay, that she hadn't noticed.

 

Her heart pounds with joy. Allura chirps, falling into his chest with a soft smile. She was happy. 

 

”Shouldn't we do something?” Lance asks. 

 

”No, ” Allura said, ” I want your guppies.”

 

 

 

To be continued...


	15. My Love, My Family

 

Lance felt cold, frozen as he gathered his clothes. He buttons his shirt as Allura smiles up at him, her hair spread out across the rock.

 

”I’m sorry. I just need to make sure my family knows I'm okay.” Lance kneels down to her, Allura rises to meet him. Lance held her cheeks, and boop their foreheads together softly. 

 

Allura chirps, nuzzling into his warm skin. When Lance left, Allura was turning with glee, chirping to herself happily. If only Lance could stay longer, just be with her forever, but last night was the best night of her life.

 

As Allura sinks into the water, she held her belly, smiling up at the surface of the water. 

 

She sighs, wanting to be close to him again. It's getting worse, like an illness that is dragging her further down until its a nail-biting need to be with him.

 

A dark urge clouds her mind once again as she stares up. She just needs Lance that it's almost maddening. 

 

Maybe she could lure him to the ocean, draw with her singing again. She hasn't sung since she first saw him.

 

But she couldn't bring herself to hurt him by dragging him away from his family. He's just too precious.

 

Allura isn't good, she’s selfish and if she had it her way, Lance would have been hers long ago.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Lance felt jittery walking home. The the rush of being with the one he loved was joyful, fulfilling.

 

God, he wanted to stay with Allura longer, but he's been gone for over two days. His family has to be worried. He looked like a reck sleeping in a cave. 

 

Lance reaches his house, opening the door and seeing his family preying.

 

”Oh my god, Lance!” his mother rushed him with a hug. ”Where the hell have you been!?”

 

”I told you not to come back, not disappear off the face of the earth!” his father said.

 

”I was with a girl, ” he said slowly. ”As I said, there's a girl I like.”

 

”You look like a mess!” his mother said, ” you look like you slept on the beach, ” she said. ”And you look like you haven't eaten. Come here, let me feed you. Sit down, eat!” 

 

His family seemed to ignore him when he mentioned Allura. Maybe he should just let it go? He loved them, but maybe he should try and be closer with Allura.

 

 

To be continued...


	16. My Love, My Curse

 

The moon goddess rests high in the sky. The waves slosh up onto the sand, dragging back the dusty yellow and pushing it back onto the beach. 

 

Allura draped her body over a large rock as she looks up at the clear starry night sky. She sighs, her breath becoming a fogging cloud. 

 

She wants to share this with Lance. He belongs with her, faith had decided it, and Allura had embraced it.

 

Allura hates what she's about to do. The ache in her throat became painful, like claws scratching the inside flesh of her throat. She wants to scream, to sing, to call Lance back to her.

 

Allura opens her mouth and sings. Her music bounces off the waves, travelling to the town. But it is not for them, it's for Lance, to summon her mate to her side, so they may finally be.

 

* * *

  

Lance woke in a cold sweat, drenched in a thick coat of it. His body was wide awake, eyes open and hands jittery.

 

He got up from where he slept and started walking. He didn't bother to take his shoes or a coat. 

 

The moon hung high above the town. A lovely night for a walk, but Lance’s mind wondered to a dull song from afar got louder.

 

He knew that soft suckle voice, the ghostly wail of her call. Allura was calling him. It was a strange pull that he felt before when he first met her. He needs to be there with her once more.

 

The soft sand shifts under the weight of his bare feet. Lance looks to the waves, rowdy and tumbling over rocks; pulling sand back and thrusting it forward. 

 

The closer Lance gets to the edge of the water, the more his brain is filled with her lovely singing. 

 

That's when he saw her, perched up on top of a rock, wailing out a song of want. Lance can't help his staring. Slowly, he stepped into the ruling waves.

 

Allura turns to him, watching him from afar. She's daring him to come to her.

 

Expecting, Lance walks deeper into the ocean. Allura slithers off her rock, into the waves, her song still ragging on with the symphony of tumbling waves. 

 

Allura pops her head up from the water, her scaly arms slithering their way around his neck. Her mouth pressed against him, tongue piping its way into his mouth. 

 

Lance holds Allura’s waist, holding her close to kiss her deeper. Lance pulls back, looking into her deep blue eyes. 

 

”Are you going to drown me?” he asked softly, his hands holding her scaly cheeks. 

 

”Yes,” she whispered, holding him tightly against her. ”It is the only way for you too finally be mine.”

 

Lance stays quiet for a mer moment before whispering, ”yes.” His lips press against hers, following her moans and whimpers. ”Let me finally become yours.”

 

Allura grabs his face, yanking Lance forward into a kiss as she falls back. They are plunged into the deep dark blue of the sea. 

 

 

 

To be continued...


	17. My Love, My Love

 

The crisp air of the morning reaches Allura’s face, the same crunches beneath her toes. The large and rough palm grasps her own as they take each step forward.

 

Allura had appeared like the morning mist, mysterious and lovely. Eyes are drawn to her like a rare gem only to be held by a princess.

 

Summer had come to an end and so must Lance’s life on land. He must fill his promise to his mother. _Married off by the end of summer,_ she had said. 

 

And that is what he will do.

 

Allura treasures each step she, and each breath that swept into her lungs. Lance drags her through the wet grass, making Allura shiver with glee.

 

She saw his home, felt the warmth on her skin and smiled at the cheer his family felt. They are sweet, but she is saddened to know she will be taking their son, a brother, an uncle, her lover, from them.

 

There can be no joy while she is here, and while Allura stands in front of Lance’s family, she wants to let go and leave them their son. She doesn't want to take him away. 

 

Lance sense her unease and whispers into her ear. _Let's show them,_  he had said. _Let them see me before I must leave them._  

 

Hesitant at first, Allura nods. 

 

They had dragged his family to the end of the cliff near the edge of town. It's a dangerous place, blocked off to the public. 

 

Lance remembers feeling his mother’s hand gripping him tightly, his father and siblings pleading for him not to jump.

 

But once they jump, they see it. The gentle scales that cover their bodies as they submerge into the water.

 

Lance’s family weeps as their son returns to the sea, where he was always meant to be. Now and forever.

 

* * *

 

Allura and Lance race through the tides, Allura faces him, holding his claws as she leads him through the water.

 

Lance nudges into her, kissing her gills and cooing into her hair. Allura clicks her tongue as she pulls Lance deep into the depths of the ocean.

 

Lance finally meets her pod and notes how Keith has brought his mate from the land. 

 

Allure smuggled up to Lance. _At last,_ she said, _we can finally be together._

 

 _Yes_ , Lance had chimed in, _my mate. My beautiful mate._

 

 

 

To be continued... One last time.


	18. My Ocean, My End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to read this. I'm sad that I have to end this, but I hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> I will be taking requests for future stories if anyone is interesting. I'm up for a challenge.

 

The clouds hung high in the sky, plump and grey as the rain fell to the city streets below. 

 

Five kids in their late teens laze under the protective surface of a nearby cave. The moss is moist from the seaside and rain, it dampens their jeans and clumps on their hands.

 

”I can't believe you didn't check the weather, ” a girl said with a pout.

 

”Hey, how was I supposed to know? It was sunny this morning.”

 

”You should have checked, ” another piped in.

 

The few of them went silent, the only sound of rain bounces inside the walls of the cave. Until a girl looks back deeper into the cave. 

 

”Hey, guys, look over here, ” she said as she started crawling further inside.

 

The other girl and three boys follow the first girl as she crawls further into the deep dark cave. 

 

They stop when they see it, gathering around the stone grave. ”Damn, ” one boy shutters. 

 

”Look how long it's been here: a hundred years, ” a girl whispers. ”Damn this dude died young.”

 

”Lance McClain, ” a boy read. ” fell into the sea. Cursed by the sirens song, by his only love— the Lady Love, his ocean. Loved by many, a gift from god, a taken in a coupled suicide with a mysterious woman that stole his heart on the last summer of his life. They say if you hear their siren song, you too will be obsessed wry the sea they both loved so.”

 

”God that's creepy.” 

 

”Boy is it, ” a voice chuckled, making the group of teens gasp and turn to the young man. He had golden skin and ocean blue eyes. His clothes are wet but not his body.

 

”Who are you?” they ask.

 

The man only chuckles, slinking over to the grave. He places a loving hand on the stone, running his thumb over the name. ”I haven't been called that in a long time, ” he said. ”She loves calling me, ’my love,’” he whispers lovingly.

 

”Are you some sort of family member of this guy? We’re sorry, ” a girl pleads.

 

The stranger laughs again, half-hearted and sweet like honey. ”No worries, ” he said. ”This grave is fake, ” he said. ”The man never died, in fact, he outlived his own nieces and nephews, and their grandchildren, ” he listed.

 

”That's impossible.”

 

”Nothing’s impossible, ” he chuckles.

 

”Who are you?” they ask again.

 

”Lance McClain, ” he said. 

 

”Like the tombstone?”

 

”Yep, that's me, ” he said, prideful.

 

Suddenly, before the kids could ask any further questions, a song rang out inside the gave sight. Lance’s eyes turn to that of cats, and posture stiffens. The group of children move back at the sight of Lance’s eyes.

 

”She's calling me, ” he mutters. ”Later children, ” he mutters before proceeding out of the mouth of the cave.

 

The group follows suit to see the mystery man standing in the water up to his waist. A woman with long white flowing hair, skin melted from gold and eyes of the ocean.

 

When they go to move, to run from the monsters, they're feet had been welled to the cave’s floor. Lance’s eyes glow as he steps out into the rain, into the water. 

 

The man’s bronze flesh is taken by scales sprouting and fins flapping from his ears and elbows. He did not turn back to see the horror in the group of children’s eyes.

 

Suddenly, the children feel faint as two voices join together in a harmonious lull filled with such love and mystery. 

 

When they wake, the two are gone. Like the ocean's tide, only to return by morning.

 

 

The End.


End file.
